


Strange Flames

by jazzypizzaz



Series: can't buy me love [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, F/F, Other, Polyamory, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: Ezri tells Kira what she’s been up to while Kira was away, and they kiss and stuff.





	Strange Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but not here.... so uuhh I figured for completionist sake I'd upload it here too. several years later.

“How’ve you been short stuff?  Didn’t miss me too much while I was gone did ya?”  Kira’s smile is a sight for sore eyes, and Ezri grins back at her giddily.

“Just because I’m one of the few people you know shorter than you doesn’t mean you can make fun of me for it,” Ezri pouts.  

“All our friends are giant, I’ll take what I can get.  Also I like that you’re short.”  Kira reaches out to play with a strand of Ezri’s hair, smoothing it behind her ear.  “And I missed you.”

Kira leans in, a flash of hunger in her eyes.  Ezri unconsciously sucks in a breath before meeting her lips.  They kiss, soft and sweet, the promise of more to come, and Ezri can feel it down to her toes.  Two weeks isn’t that long, but Ezri has missed these kisses something fierce.

Kira breaks away from Ezri, putting her hands on her waist to keep her close.  “So what have you been up to while I’ve been gone?”

“Oh the usual.  Counseling appointments, a couple holosuite adventures on ancient Earth with Julian and Miles… Hmm, karaoke at Vic’s one night.  Avoiding my mother’s calls…  Also I lost all my money at tongo to Quark.”  Ezri grimaces, and Kira laughs.  “Maybe he’ll let it go if I tell him he has to collect it himself from Worf.”

“Doubtful, although I would love to watch him try.”

“Oh!  Also uuhh…”  Ezri scrunches her nose, a little nervous, and Kira can’t help but lean in to nuzzle her cute face.  “I slept with Quark?”  

Ezri cringes a little.  Kira pull her head back and blinks at Ezri, trying to make sure she heard that right.  “Quark?”

“That’s okay with you right?  I was on edge all week, and it was so distracting, and I missed you, and well he was there and– We did agree, but if you want to change the rules that’s okay too–”  Ezri pulls away from Kira, gesturing nervously with her hands as words tumble out, trying to explain.  

Kira grabs her hands to still her and lets out a surprised laugh.   “Yeah of course.  We agreed that when we’re not in the same place you can be with other people, so I’m really happy you found what you needed while I was gone.”  Ezri’s face relaxes with relief, her nervous energy dissipating.  She gives a hesitant smile, and Kira kisses her cheek before laughing again.  “But really, Quark?  Our Quark?!  The one with the…”  Kira gestures to the side of her head, where a Ferengi’s lobes would go, trying to figure out how to say this politely.  “With the face?  Who runs the bar?”

“I don’t know.”  Ezri shrugs, her lips twitching with a smile, now amused at Kira’s reaction.  “One thing led to another.”

“How could one thing possibly lead to another?  Was… was he kind to you?  If he said anything sleazy or made you even a little bit uncomfortable–”  Kira’s eyes flash with a bit of that protective fire that burns within her.  Ezri feels her insides warm, knowing that Kira would direct that fire to defend her.

“No, no.  Well, of course he said sleazy things, but that’s just Quark.  We set ground rules that he– he mostly– followed, and it was good.  Incredible even.  Honestly though, he was a real sweetheart, don’t worry.”

“Really?  This isn’t some kind of joke?”  Kira quirks her eyebrows at Ezri, still skeptical, with a smile ready to laugh it off if Ezri is trying to pull one over on her.

“I’m serious!  You’re not mad though are you?”

“No of course not.”  Kira laughs in wonder and kisses Ezri on the cheek.  “That’s the most hilarious thing I’ve heard in weeks.  Huh, first Odo now you.  I’m glad things are working out for the little troll. Maybe he’ll stop flirting with me now.”

“He’s still Quark, so I don’t know about that.”

“You said he was… sweet?  What did he do?  I mean…”  Kira gestures towards bared teeth.

Ezri waggles her eyebrows, and leans in like she’s telling Kira a juicy secret.  “Sure, he was super sweet, lying underneath me on the bed, begging for more, taking whatever I gave him.”

“Oh yeah?  You liked that didn’t you?”  Kira still has the faint look of disgust on her face at the thought of Quark, but her eyes flicker with hunger at Ezri’s sultry tone.

Ezri smirks and puts her arms over Kira’s shoulders.  “Like I told him it was a nice change of pace.  As a Dax I have this insatiable need for strange experiences, as if being joined with an unprepared host isn’t a big enough adventure, so it’s good to satisfy that every once in a while instead of only being overwhelmed by it.”  Kira puts her hands on Ezri’s waist, massaging at her hips, listening.  “Oh!  Quark did this thing with the symbiont.  I think he could hear the electric impulses the symbiont uses to communicate with the rest of me?  And he started singing to it somehow?  I have no idea, but it was amazing.”

“Huh who knew those ears were good for something.”

 Ezri shrugs.  “Uh, also those ears were pretty good at listening, too.  He was pretty considerate about me ranting about issues with my mother.”  Ezri smirks.  “The ears were also good at listening to me bossing him around in bed.”

“Is that right?”

“He was into it, and surprisingly I was really into it too,” Ezri says shyly.

“Enough of this about Quark.  Know what he can’t do?  This.”  Kira picks up Ezri by the waist, and Ezri shrieks with glee as Kira spins her around.  They tumble onto the bed, Kira tickling Ezri’s sides while she squirms and giggles, then Kira slides down to lie next to her.  They lie on their sides facing each other, noses barely an inch apart, close so very close, but letting the tension build, breath speeding up and hearts racing as they drink in the fire in each other’s eyes.

“Can I show you what I liked about what we did?”  Ezri says quietly.

“Only if you don’t ever mention Quark again in bed.”  

They relearn each other’s bodies with passionate intensity, the flames of their love stoked with each kiss and touch, and Ezri gives Kira a proper welcome back to the station.


End file.
